An unmanned aircraft system (“UAS”), which may also be referred to as an autonomous vehicle, is a vehicle capable of travel without a physically-present human operator. A UAS may operate in a remote-control mode, in an autonomous mode, or in a partially autonomous mode.
When a UAS operates in a remote-control mode, a pilot or driver that is at a remote location can control the UAS via commands that are sent to the UAS via a wireless link. When the UAS operates in autonomous mode, the UAS typically moves based on pre-programmed navigation waypoints, dynamic automation systems, or a combination of these. Further, some UASs can operate in both a remote-control mode and an autonomous mode, and in some instances may do so simultaneously. For instance, a remote pilot or driver may wish to leave navigation to an autonomous system while manually performing another task, such as operating a mechanical system for picking up objects, as an example.
Various types of UASs exist for various different environments. For instance, UASs exist for operation in the air, on the ground, underwater, and in space. Examples include quad-copters and tail-sitter UASs, among others. UASs also exist for hybrid operations in which multi-environment operation is possible. Examples of hybrid UASs include an amphibious craft that is capable of operation on land as well as on water or a floatplane that is capable of landing on water as well as on land. Other examples are also possible.